1888
by brndjms
Summary: this may be considered an early x-mas. time travel,original character, not at all related to counter culture this ones months older ,ashleys back,yadayadayada-that's enough spoilers.please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

1887

She was, just as she had been before, standing in the Sanctuary. Or rather what would one day be the Sanctuary. Next to her was one of the mutants, with a burst of rage, Ashley sent her claws into its chest. Then the realization hit her…she too was one of these mutants, and for the second time in her life, she had no idea what was happening.

Ashley begun exploring, she seemed to be in a factory. All that could be heard was the sound of machines. _Where am I?_ Suddenly, a young woman entered the room. Looking at Ashley, she spoke. "You can't be seen. My shift just ended, I'll take you home with me."

Incredibly, the woman who rescued Ashley got her back to her home unnoticed. They sat in the basement of the house. "So what's your name," Ashley questioned.

"Elizabeth Druitt, what may I call you?"

Ashley looked shocked, "I'm Ashley Magnus. My parents are Helen Magnus and John Druitt."

Elizabeth grinned, "I suppose I have myself a sister. You don't appear to be from this era though?"

"Just to clarify, do we have the same mother? She's never mentioned you. Oh yeah, an hour ago the year was 2009."

Elizabeth frowned, "No Ashley, I have never met my mother. I will do my best to return you to where you came from. Returning you may take time though."

Ashley jumped to her feet. "WHAT…what am I suppose to do until then?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Father asked me to find a new handmaiden for Helen. Would you like to meet your mother?"

Ashley nearly toppled, "Yes!"

"You cannot tell them who you are or anything of their futures." Ashley nodded, "Stay here and I'll get you some proper clothing."

Ashley explored while Elizabeth was absent. She soon found herself staring at the walls, on them sat nearly every weapon currently known to man. "This is the game room," Elizabeth stood right behind Ashley causing her to jump.

She turned and looked at the clothes, "Hell no!" Ashley felt as if the room was spinning.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed. I have to go change, meet me upstairs. It is dinner time."

Ashley struggled to dress herself, after nearly half an hour she made her way upstairs. She entered the kitchen, "Am I late for dinner?"

Elizabeth looked up from the book she was reading. "No they aren't here yet. I've come up with your cover story. Your name is Mary, you are from London, and your father is a tailor."

Ashley sat down awkwardly, "Why can't I keep my name?"

"Because at this point in time, Ashley is primarily a male name."

_Why is she talking funny? Oh my God…she's speaking like me, no accent. _Ashley was about to comment on Elizabeth's lack of accent when the front door slammed shut. Watching as Elizabeth stood; Ashley decided to follow her lead.

As they entered the room, Elizabeth spoke. "Father, I have done as you said. This," she motioned to Ashley, "is Helen's new hand-maiden."

_What the hell…_ Ashley tried to make her dislike of John's arm being around Helen's waist unknown.

"Sit," John motioned to the table, "we shall enjoy dinner and perhaps get to know each other."

Ashley looked shocked as a maid brought in lamb chops with roasted potatoes. The maid then proceeded to fill everyone's glasses with wine.

Elizabeth turned to speak to John. "What's the occasion? We only ever eat lamb when you are treating Helen." She was obviously irritated.

_Why do they all, even Elizabeth, have to speak with such odd accents? _Ashley rolled her eyes.

John nodded, "Mr. Bach is in town." For the rest of the meal, only John and Helen spoke.

It was close to an hour later when dinner finally ended. Helen left to change for the concert and Elizabeth motioned for Ashley to go with.

She found herself in Helen and John's bedroom. Helen stood at the closet searching for a dress, she pulled out two. "Any suggestions," she asked Ashley though Ashley didn't see the point, the dresses looked exactly the same.

Ashley pointed to the one on her left, "That one."

"Thank you," Helen changed from one dress to the other. She quickly powered her face then stood. "I've to go, however I do not believe I know your name."

Ashley stuttered, nearly forgetting what to say. "Mary,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mary."

2009

John had just arrived in Helen's office. Elizabeth (who was now going by EDY) had visited him that morning as evident by his change in dress. John was dressed in 'modern' clothes; faded jeans, white tee-shirt, and a new leather jacket and sneakers. _This is oddly comfortable. _

Helen could not help but give John a one-over as he leaned against the fireplace with his hands in his back pockets. _Dear Lord, I do not remember giving him permission to dress like that. _

Will spoke, "there's an abnormal that's appeared on our radar." He leaned deeper into the couch. "This abnormal seems to be able to teleport, just as John does."

John's expression lightened, "I am aware of only one other abnormal with the ability to teleport. Elizabeth is a pest, but generally she only commits petty crimes."

"That's interesting John," Helen fumbled with the pen in her hand. "I haven't heard from Elizabeth since 1888."

John grinned widely, "I saw her just this morning. These new clothes were a present."

Will's head shot up, "Who is this woman?"

Helen frowned, "John's daughter Elizabeth. She used to live with us in London."

John had gone back to looking quite serious. "I am trying to text EDY."

Helen nodded, "Why don't you stay a while. Hopefully we can get EDY," she quirked her eyebrows, "under control." Helen indicated that the meeting had concluded. John however did not leave with everyone else. "Is there something you'd like to discuss?"

John moved from where he was standing and sat on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him.

Helen sat down next to him, "What is it John?"

John reached into his jacket pocket; he pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Helen. "Happy Birthday love," she opened the box to find a beautiful silver chain with a diamond heart hanging from it.

Helen gasped and curled up in John's arms, he held her tightly. With little warning, John lifted Helen's head and gently kissed her. She egged him on and he teleported them to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**NEARLY ONE YEAR LATER**

1888&2010

Ashley had never adjusted to living in the 1880's. She was though enjoying having a sister. It was Christmas Eve and Elizabeth was preparing to send Ashley home. She explained that Ashley would arrive nearly a year after she had left. They walked quickly down the street toward the factory (that would one day be the Sanctuary).

They stood in the room that Ashley had arrived in. Elizabeth gave Ashley a hug and placed a small time machine in her hand. "Remember next time you see me to have me give you another injection, wouldn't want those claws or fangs coming back."

Ashley nodded, "Thank you." She pressed the button on the time machine. Before her appeared the Sanctuary just as she left it (or pretty damn close). Given it was Christmas, Ashley went to the parlor. There sat her friends, yet Helen was nowhere to be found.

"Guys I'm back," Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.

Henry jumped. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, now come here." Ashley and Henry embraced in a hug.

Ashley also received a hug from Will, "I have to go find Magnus," he ran off.

Ashley was introduced to Kate who wanted stories of her time in the 1880's.

Helen and John ran into the room, "Are you alright?" They asked her in unison. Ashley ran into Helen's embrace, only to feel John's strong arms enclose them.

"Man have I got a story to tell you."

EDY had decided to wait a few weeks before showing up at the Sanctuary. _Dude, they're going to be so pissed when they find out I hid Ashley from them back in 1888. I wonder how Ashley's taking their getting back together…I certainly don't find it amusing._ She rang the Sanctuary's doorbell. _I could teleport but of course goody-goody Helen will have the EM shield up. _

Big Foot answered the door, "What?"

"Hullo," EDY tried to be polite, "I am Elizabeth Druitt, open the door and get the hell out of my way!"

Big Foot grunted and led her into Helen's office. "Wait here," he ordered.

A few moments later, John, Helen, and Ashley walked in followed by Will, Kate, and Henry.

"Nice welcoming committee. Ashley, time for your medication." Ashley swallowed the pill and started feeling normal again.

"It's nice to see you EDY. May I ask why you have come?" Helen asked as John wrapped his arms around her.

"Well," Ashley cocked her head, "Ashley needed drugs. And… I've heard rumors that the Nazis are back."

Helen snapped, "How dare you return after all this time!"

"Stop trying to mother me, if I remember correctly you're only ten years my senior."

John stepped in-between the two women. "For the moment, let's put this behind us. Elizabeth Mary Druitt, you will start at the beginning of this story-now!"

EDY rolled her eyes, "Yes Father. I don't suppose you remember the factory I worked in?" When no reply came, she continued. "You tore it down to build the Sanctuary." At this Helen nodded. "Ashley appeared there in the fall of 1887. I brought her home and passed her off as your hand-maiden."

Helen's eyes misted. "That girl, Mary, that was you?" Ashley nodded. "Honestly darling, I must tell you that you made a horrible hand-maiden."

John snorted, "Your mother wanted to fire you."

Ashley shrugged, "I might have been able to find another job."

EDY shook her head, "If I may continue…I created a time machine which Ashley used to come back."

Helen winced, "Well thank you. Now what is it that you are saying about the Nazis?"

"Oh, that's simple, Nazi take-over of America."

John snorted, "Well duh."

Ashley put her hands to her face. "God damn it, will you stop yelling."

The chatter stopped. "Well then," EDY whispered. She cleared her voice, "Call if you need me." She teleported out of the room, figuring the EM shield was down.

The eerie silence continued. Ashley sighed, "I think I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight."

They entirety of the room echoed her goodnight.


End file.
